


Bodie's Ode To Boy

by GiseeRouchon



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:38:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiseeRouchon/pseuds/GiseeRouchon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things just aren't going Bodie's way on this occasion.......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bodie's Ode To Boy

[Bodie's Ode To Boy](http://vimeo.com/92669960) from [Gisee Rouchon](http://vimeo.com/user27219174) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> My very first attempt at a Fan vid. Just experimenting with WMM really- only the most basic free stuff used here....  
> Plenty more half-made and in the offing, but the tragic and untimely death of the lovely Lewis Collins just a few short days after this was finished put a right metaphorical spanner in my works, and just as my mojo is returning, disk space and technology have been conspiring against me. I'll get there one day maybe...  
> I would dedicate this to Lew, but I'd rather make a special vid for that. This is far more a Doyle-ish vehicle anyway....


End file.
